The Savior
by Ninjapirate101
Summary: Naruto hides himself from the world, even his own team. Kakashi soon find's out about his life and realizes that he should have been a better sensei. Will Naruto ever get away from the darkness that resides within his heart? KakaNaru,mild language,cutting *Updated*
1. Chapter 1

The Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and i never will! T_T

* * *

All he could see was the bare off-white walls, a small bookshelf that was littered with very few scrolls and beside his bed, a little dresser with a picture in a brown wooden picture frame. _'My team…Team 7.'_

Just then he heard a bang on his window. The blonde had turned towards the disturbance and realized that it was a fist sized rock being thrown by a drunken villager as he heard the man say "Die Demon!"

The rock had destroyed his torn and tattered curtain covered window. He crouched down in a corner of his room farthest away from the shattered glass and the rock. The cold was breaking free of the night and entering Naruto's room, finding its way to take away any of his warmth he had left. As he sat within the darkness, shaking he put his arms around his legs. Naruto tried blocking out his memory. He didn't want to remember. He couldn't handle it anymore. The memory did not listen to him, but it defiantly came at him and forcing its way into his mind to remember his childhood.

~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback Begins~~~~~~~~~~~

All around anyone can hear is children laughing, men drinking, couples talking and adults conversing about how they have not seen the other for a long time or planning to get drinks. Konoha had a very lively and joyful atmosphere. Not one person noticed the small blonde running in the dark alley ways. He little legs pushing to go farther, anywhere, away from the mob of drunken and very angry sober men. The young 6 year old could not run anymore, and his legs crumpled underneath him, letting the men catch up to where he sat, panting.

"We finally got you little demon spawn!" The men had shouted and started throwing rocks and liquor bottles, successfully hitting him.

The little blonde was used to the beatings and glares burning his way. He ignored the whispers wherever and whenever he walked by. The men had gotten close enough to start punching him and they used the same glass from the bottles to stab him slowly adding to the pain. Naruto could feel the huge fists and kicks to his head and stomach creating deep blue and black bruises along his body.

"You shouldn't have even been born!" The man had spat on him and jumped on his arm, shattering the bone and making him yell out.

"You are just a monster, a demon!"

"You're not wanted and never will, just do us all a favor and DIE!" The mob could be heard shouting agreements and yelling their own curses at the small terror-filled boy.

"I'm sorry, please I didn't mean to do anything, I promise." He squeaked out in between the punishing blows.

"Shut the hell up! You know what you did!"

The man then punched Naruto's head and he flew back into a wall and landed on the cold hard cement. As soon as he landed the beating didn't slow down, but had gotten even more severe. Numerous punches, kicks and stabbings aimed for his head and gut. The little body had gotten used to the kind of torment he had to go through at least once a week and began to go numb. The blue eyed boy had curled into himself to protect himself somewhat.

All while the mob was chanting, "Kill him already!" or people within the mob protesting,

"No keep the demon trash alive so it could feel what pain it has caused!"

"YEAH" All the members of the mob had simultaneously agreed to keep him alive to present more torture and wrath upon him.

"No please, I am sorry." The strained and sore voice could be heard throughout the punches, kicks, rocks aimed at him, the stabbing and being spit on.

The boy's body and mind couldn't handle much more and soon blacked out, feeling more and more blows as he succumbed to a deep and comfortable darkness hoping to not wake up again, but he always would, because of kyuubi's healing curse. He awoke a couple hours groggily, in a corner of the alley way with his clothes off and bruises everywhere on his body, telling him he blacked out at the beginning of his long torturous 'punishment'. He had tried to stand but his legs would not withstand his weight and collapsed onto the ground. He once again stood up using the wall as support and made his way to his old apartment building. Naruto then made his way into his own apartment and caved into the pure darkness of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback Ends~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're not wanted and never will, just do us all a favor and DIE!" The sentence spoken to the darkness gave sound to the deathly, eerie quiet surrounding Naruto.

"Just do us all a favor and die." He kept repeating the sentences that were shouted at him when he was younger, still hugging his legs in the gloomy and solemn ambiance surrounding the bitter night.

"Maybe I should grant them that favor, it would make everyone happy that way I wouldn't have to deal with them." He then walked to the bathroom connecting to his room and pulled out a red rusted razor. "Fuck! I should just kill myself here, no one will care anyway! He took the razor and slid it easily against his scarred wrist, letting the crimson liquid flow into the freezing night. Naruto closed his eyes feeling the blood slid down his sun kissed arm leaving a red trail as it goes by. "Damn it! I don't know what to do! Do I even have the right to live?" He opened his eyes and saw the deep red fluid fall onto the beige tiled bathroom floor. "No one even cares!" Naruto then choked out a stifled sob. "Fuck!"

_'If no one cares or wants me, and me dying would finally get people happy, then who am I to stop their wish' _Naruto thought to himself.

Kyuubi has been paying full attention to what his kit has been doing and started to heal as soon as he was done. He had learned what to do, when this happened before, Kyuubi had started to heal as soon as he cut himself, but Naruto would just cut again and make it deeper, so now he starts to heal him after he is done and is dizzy and his attention not directed to his arm.

**"Kit, please stop cutting yourself, it will not help you, it is a deadly circle, it may stop the pain for awhile but it always comes back and you know that, plus you should not talk like that, there are tons of people who care about you. I am one of them."** Kyuubi had a reassuring tone yet also held sadness for what his kit was doing to himself.

"Kyuu, you are just saying that because you don't want to die." Naruto stated dryly.

**"That may be true that I do not want us to die just yet, you have grown on me kit, I feel that you are my son and I want you to actually make it to when you are old and have lived a strong and happy life. "** The fox-demon had said as lovingly as possible for the great lord Kyuubi.

Naruto had stared at the ground with sad eyes, not saying a word in return.

**"Besides kit, what about not giving up, if you give into their cruel demands, then wouldn't you feel that you are weak, that you are running away. I know this is tough when you think everyone if against you, but there is always a light, a ray of hope, even if you do not see it. I for one will not leave you." **Kyuubi kept trying to persuade the blonde 13 year old to not give everything up and go through with what he was saying.

"I understand Kyuu! You don't have to tell me! I just don't know how much more I can last, even though they decrease in number because of my age, but you know the beatings get worse every year I am still alive. Even my own team hates me, I can feel it in their stares or their words and actions, and I know they don't want to be around me." Naruto broke down in a series of muffled sobs and sounds as he had cries up all his tears a long time ago.

**"It's going to be okay." **The giant fox was worried for his kits mental stability.

The blonde then got up and walked the distance from the bathroom to his bed and climbed into it, pulling the old, hole-covered blankets up to his chin. "No, no it's not going to be okay." Naruto whispered to the darkness.

**"I am sure that there are more people than you believe, that care for you."** The fox retorted.

**"Night kit, get some sleep you have to get up early to meet with the team."** Kyuubi had stated softly.

"I don't care, they won't miss me anyway." Naruto slowly nodded off into a calming slumber.

* * *

This is my first story so please be nice. Positive critisism is welcome but pure flames of hatred is not. Thank you, i know this may seem rushed but please bare with me. Im not sure how to indent on here, so if anyone knows how that would be awsome to tell me! ummm i hope you like it if not thats okay. I was writing it for me but i thought i could put it on here to. So yeah, the next chapter would be on here if anyone actually likes this story and when i type it out. Bye for now...

Ninjapirate101 ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

The Savior Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…but if I did there would be lots and lots of yaoi! =3

* * *

'**Wake up KIT! Hello...Sunshine! I know you can hear me, don't play deaf now or I will be forced to become louder. WAKE UP!' **The great demon roared at the still sleeping boy.

Naruto had woken up to his 'internal alarm clock' with a sudden jolt. Kyuubi could be heard snickering and yelling within the blonde's head.

"Leave me alone Kyuu, its night time, go back to sleep!" The groggily soon to be teenager retorted to the loud fox trying to wake him up.

'**Sorry can't do that, you are going to be late if you do not get going now.'** The wide awake tenant of Naruto's explained.

Naruto turned his head to stare at the old dust covered clock hanging on the wall across from his bed and saw that the Kyuubi was right; it was 8:30AM.

"Crap I have to meet them at 9:00!" He started shouting to himself and began to rush around his apartment looking for that hideous orange atrocity.

Naruto finally found it and cringed at the sight. 'It is so bright…so annoying and so loud.' It was the only thing the shopkeeper would sell to him and charged him triple of the going price.

"Damn!" the blonde started mumbling to himself while putting on the jump suit and got ready to go. He looked at the clock one last time. "Five minutes to get to the bridge. Well there's no time for breakfast and I currently do not have the money to get something on the go." Naruto continued to talk to himself to fill the empty noiseless void within his apartment.

"We better get another mission soon, even if it is 'D' rank, or I won't have any money for food." He swiftly and routinely secured the apartment and locked the door.

"I don't know why I should even go; I know that they hate me, that I am just a huge burden to them. I can feel it when they stare at me." As he started to arrive, Sasuke and Sakura were already there waiting for their sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto was running toward the bridge with a huge idiotic grin on his face bracing himself of what was to come soon. He had finally arrived and Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys!" Naruto had shouted the morning greetings as usual.

"Quiet Naruto, do you have to be so loud, you're annoying!" Sakura raised her tone of voice and hit Naruto hard on his head with a loud 'THUD'.

Just then the raven of the group started to berate the blonde "hn, can't you ever learn to shut the fuck up?"

Naruto stilled and fake laughed but he complied with Sasuke's question. 'I know I should be quiet, but doesn't that prove that I'm not wanted here? Am I really that much of a problem? Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to if I did. ' Naruto had whispered in his head.

Sakura and Sasuke had noticed that Naruto had gone quiet, but they didn't care as they finally got the peace and quiet they wanted.

Just then Kakashi had decided to grace the team with his presence and appeared before them crouching on the red railing of the bridge.

"Yo!" He put on his famous eye-smile and with what they are going to do today. "Okay so today, we are going to spare and train till about 2 and then you're free to go."

They spent the next 5 hours fighting and training with each other to the point of exhaustion. Naruto was also still being quiet and it partially scared them, even though they do not want to admit it.

Throughout the training period Naruto would occasionally ask a single question and got hit as a response. They would ridicule him and make themselves feel superior in every way. Whenever they would beat him, all he would do is smile and say "its okay" under his breath. 'I know that they detest me and its okay, if beating me makes them happy, then its okay.'

During the training session Naruto had fought Sasuke and the raven had once again beaten him smirking, showing he will always be better than the blonde. "Dobe are you really that much of an idiot! I'm pretty sure even Sakura can beat the crap out of you." Naruto had flinched at the black haired boy's words, but then he just smiled a bright huge smile.

'**Kit what's wrong?'** 'No worries Kyuu, I'm holding back on purpose, if I don't see much point in me beating him, if it will just lead me to more beatings.' **'That will never happen.'** Kyuu had started to move around and Naruto could feel a tingling sensation.

Kakashi was watching all this and realized that Naruto had been holding back on the raven. He started to question the motives behind Naruto holding back, especially when they would usually always fight each other trying to prove who the better shinobi of the team is. Kakashi had gotten an idea and made it know to the younger team.

After the five hours everyone was getting tired and was starving. "Hey, know that everyone had a good training, how about we all go to lunch today, together?" Kakashi asked as he saw all 3 of his students tired and hungry.

"Hn." was all Sasuke's reply. "Sure! If Sasuke's going then I'll go to!" She hung all over the raven's arm. "We can even go to Ichiraku's."

Sakura looked at Naruto expecting him to leap for joy and run off in that general direction, but they saw Naruto look towards the ground. "I have something to do guy's, sorry, I will try to meet up with you guys later in a couple hours or so." Naruto had finished talking and turned and started walking towards his apartment.

"Wow, that's a first!" Sakura stated in shock. Kakashi and Sasuke were caught off guard, but did not show it in their expressions. They finally recovered from shock and started walking towards the stand.

Naruto got back home after getting numerous glares and whispering from the citizens and shinobi oh Konoha. He walked up the stairs to his apartment, unlocked the door, and collapsed on the couch.

He put his arm over his face and talked aloud to the emptiness of his crummy apartment. "I am sorry guy's, I don't have any money right now, besides everyone is happier without me intruding and being a bother to you all." Naruto let a lone tear fall down his face.

He then heard his stomach argue against itself for food. He got off the torn green couch and went to the kitchen. He searched the cupboard and found an apple left. "It's better than nothing." He ate the apple slowly to make him less hungry and decided to work on one of the few seals he had lying around.

He had sat in a cross legged fashion with the seal over his legs and knees. He had been practicing sealing for a couple weeks now, and he thought he was getting better by the day. Naruto sat there unmoving and studied the marking of the seals, not focusing on the time.

Nothing alerted him or made a sound, but he was compelled to look at the clock, 3:30, 1 hour and 30 minutes has passed since they were dismissed. "Oh well, I bet they got along great without me there, it would be peaceful and I wouldn't even cross their minds. I am just one big nuisance." Naruto muttered to himself.

'**That you are, but they do care for you brat.'** Kyuubi had awoken to hearing his kit talk bad about himself again.

"Oh hey Kyuu, you up?" The blonde questioned.

'**It's not like I can sleep all the time!'** The giant fox became defensive in a joking manor.

"Yea, yea." Naruto brushed off the rebuttal.

'**Kit, you really should realize that they want to be with you, even though they sometimes might not show it.'** Kyuubi stirred within him and became serious trying to get Naruto out of thinking he was alone.

"Yea, but you know everyone is happier without me. I shouldn't have even been born or I should have died a long time ago!" Naruto screamed out loud talking to the tenant within him.

Naruto looked even more depressed with the once shining blue eyes turned dull staring at the sealing scroll. "I should have died a long time ago…" Naruto tiredly broke off the sentence.

'**I wish I can help you, but there is nothing I can do, but be there for you.'**

"I know and I am thankful, really, you are the only one I feel I can really trust, you have always been there for me." Naruto had gotten a spark in his eyes when he remembered his days spent talking with the giant fur ball.

'**And I will keep telling you that I am here and so would be many others if you let them.' **

"Kyuu, I am getting tired of talking about this, just drop it and change the subject or I am going to ignore you and practice my sealing." Naruto looked exhausted.

'**Kit, I will not drop the subject of you degrading yourself, but I will respect your wishes and be quiet…for now.'** Kyuubi made sure to say the last part quietly so Naruto would have to actually listen.

Naruto had gone back to practicing. "This line goes here in the fourth quadrant, and this one goes 1 meter south of that one." He stayed like that while the rest of the team was at the stand still waiting for the blonde to meet them there.

* * *

I'm sorry for the late update! I still have tons of hw to do, but I felt this was more important, ^_^ I will try to update it next weekend or towards next week. If you see anything bad, please tell me, I am using this as a learning experience to better my writing skills. Again constructive criticism is welcome but, flames of hatred are not and will be destroyed! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA. Thank you for reading and putting up with my story! See you next time!

NinjaPirate101


	3. Chapter 3

The Savior Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…again… T_T it is so sad =3

* * *

"Something's wrong Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto didn't want lunch at Ichiraku's and then he never arrived here to meet us, usually he would be excited to eat together like this, and at his favorite restaurant nonetheless." Sakura looked at their sensei for once showing signs of worry over their rambunctious blonde teammate.

"Okay you guys are dismissed, I kept you long enough. I will go check up on him and tell him we have an upcoming mission." Sakura looked instantly less worried as soon as Kakashi replied.

"Hn, tell dobe that he better not be late and jeopardize this mission like he has before." Sasuke had smirked while pulling back the curtain to the shop and leaving. Sakura had left running after and latching herself onto the raven's arm, "Oh Sasuke! Wait up, you're so cool!"

Kakashi had watched them leave together and remembered how Naruto would always leave by himself each they were allowed to leave. The silver haired jounin had stolen a glance at the clock before he decided to leave, 5:00, it was getting dark as the bright sun was dulling letting the moon claim the skies. The day had gone by so fast before lunch, but when the young blonde had left everything seemed to slow down, making it seem Naruto was what made everything flow and pass peacefully.

Kakashi had made his way to the dumpier part of town; wherever he looked he could see the drugs, the mess, the bars, and drunken people roaming the street. 'This is not a place for Naruto and any other kids should live!' The jounin had continued to look around on his way to Naruto's house. 'I know one way to change his living circumstances if he permits.'

Kakashi had arrived at Naruto's apartment soon after and heard the last part of Naruto's side of the conversation with Kyuubi. _"Kyuu, I am getting tired of talking about this, just drop it and change the subject or I am going to ignore you and practice my sealing."_

'Wow, he's practicing sealing, I would have never guess…wait drop what? Is everything okay?' Kakashi was causing himself to have a headache with all the questions bombarding his head.

'I want to know if everything is okay, but it is private and he may not even trust me, it's not like I have always been there for him.'

'No, but I am still his sensei!' Kakashi had reaffirmed his reasons, along with telling him about the mission. He knocked on the old, weather beaten door when he heard Naruto start on his sealing.

'**Uh Kit, Your sensei is at the door.'** The giant fox had tried getting the blonde's attention off the scroll in front of him and get the door.

"Ya ya, I hear the knocking, but I'm tired right now Kyuu." Naruto had stated indifferently.

'**You know he probably will not go away.'**

"And why is that?" The blonde questioned the supposedly all knowing fox.

'**Because he can hear you talking.'** The fox demon had replied with a smirk in his voice.

"Kyuu, I'm not ready to see or talk to anyone right now."

'**I know, but maybe he only wants to tell you something important then leave, kay'**

"Fine" Naruto had walked over to the door and opened it and gave Kakashi a shock. Kakashi noticed right away that Naruto's eyes were dull and lifeless, like he didn't care about anything anymore and was about to give up on everything.

Naruto forced a smile, but it looked like it always did, proving this was natural to him. Kakashi felt a sting in his heart; he didn't like how Naruto was able to do that so easily even though if one looked closely right now, his eyes would give him away.

"Oh heh heh, hi Kakashi-sensei, sorry I totally forgot about lunch, I got done with what I had to do and got distracted with studying." Naruto had put his hand on the back of his neck rubbing it.

"And what did you have to do, Naruto." Kakashi looked at Naruto and examined him. 'It looks like he hasn't even eaten for a couple days!'

"Ummm I had to…clean my apartment today." Kakashi had frowned underneath his mask, even though no one can see it. Naruto hadn't thought up of an excuse beforehand, so he had to lie his way out.

"It's okay Naruto, may I come in, there's something we need to talk about." As soon as Kakashi had said those words, he saw Naruto freeze up, but then suddenly came back to reality.

"Ummm, sure sensei, don't mind the mess, I didn't clean all that much." He led Kakashi to the couch where his scroll was on.

As the jounin entered he could tell how worn down Naruto's apartment really was, there were deep cracks running down the wall and roof, making it have the appearance that it could collapse at any second. It was all bare and old giving off a cold feeling, something a home shouldn't feel like. Other than that, it was actually pretty clean as there was not much stuff to keep organized.

As he looked around, he kept thinking on how to ask the boy in front of him all the questions running through his head. They both sat down on the faded couch. Naruto was just sitting there waiting for Kakashi to talk.

"Hey Naruto…is everything okay?" Kakashi questioned slowly. The blonde had steeled himself. His eyes became hard and analyzed Kakashi, and then as if nothing had happened, everything went back to normal, with Naruto having a huge smile on his face.

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei, everything is okay. Is that all you wanted?" Kakashi knew he saw the hardness in his eyes and that made him shudder. 'To think that so much has happened that he would think it was a joke!' Kakashi had put on an understanding look and replied to the blonde's question.

"No, that's not all of it, I want you to know that you can come to me when you need help, okay? I will be there for you and another thing Naruto; you said that you had to clean so you forgot. Was that the truth?" Kakashi asked the question knowing full well that it was a lie, and he wouldn't get him to tell him the truth just yet.

Naruto cringed at the questing words and looked at the ground, and then he steeled himself and stared into Kakashi's eye.

"Yes, why wouldn't you believe that I told you the truth Kakashi-sensei, even though you just said that I could come to you?"

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask, knowing that Naruto just used his own words against him. "Haha, your right, okay? Just next time everyone goes out to lunch as a team you'll have to come okay?" Kakashi chuckled a deep resounding chuckle and eye-smiled.

Naruto appeared almost in shock that Kakashi wanted him to come with them and turned a real soft light pink. The famous jounin had noticed this, but did not mention anything.

"Okay, I'll try, but it's going to be late if you don't leave soon, it's already 8:00." Naruto tried to change the subject as fast as he could.

Kakashi had looked at the clock. "It's okay, but I don't have a curfew. So if you want, I can stay for a little longer."

Naruto held a look of uncertainty upon his face. "Ummm I guess its fine, but what would we do?" The blonde inquired of his sensei.

"Okay, I will stay with you for a little while; hmm let's see have you had dinner yet?" Kakashi had asked the blonde.

"Yes, I have." Naruto had replied but his stomach gave him away with a loud grumbling noise and he turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Well your stomach seems to disagree, would you like to go out and get something to eat, seeing as I don't think you ate lunch either."

"I can't." Naruto looked at the brown carpet and mumbled softly. "I don't have that much money at the moment." He continued to stare at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Is that why you didn't eat lunch with us? You had no money? Kakashi asked as softly as he could, it seemed if he talked louder the young boy in front of him could crumble and brake.

Naruto looked even more depressed and didn't move from the spot, except he answered with a nod.

"Come on!" Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to the door.

"You could have told me." Naruto flinched at the anger within his tone.

Kakashi wasn't angry at the boy, but himself. 'Why didn't I see that? He had been getting skinner for awhile now. He hasn't really said anything or eaten in front of us for more than 2 weeks! Why? Why didn't I notice until now? Damn it!' Kakashi realized that he should have seen the signs, but he didn't until now, and that confused him. He always paid attention to everything, yet he didn't when it came to the youngest on his genin team.

"Kakashi-sensei, where are we going?" Naruto asked trying to get the silver haired jounin's attention. This brought Kakashi out of his stupor.

"We are getting food, don't worry though, it is my treat." Kakashi had softened his tone.

"Where would you want to go? Any favorite places?" Naruto blushed and fumbled with his words as no one has asked him that before.

"W-Whatever is cheapest, I d-don't want to be a b-burden to you." Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Naruto in the eyes.

"Naruto you are not a burden to me or anyone." He made sure to emphasize each and every word.

Kakashi noticed that the once hyper-active boy still had the dull blue eyes and that made him flinch. 'That dull shade of blue, I can't stand to see him like this! I want to see him smile a real one, not that is forced and those bright shining blue orbs of curiosity that I remember. I don't want to see him have no life behind those eyes.'

Kakashi and Naruto had arrived at a grill sit-down restaurant and this confused Naruto. "It's okay, I can handle it, just eat as much as you want, okay?" Naruto shook his head a slow yes, but his eyes had gained some of its light back, and showed some inquisitiveness within them. 'Why is he doing this? I don't get it, he never done this before. What has changed?' Naruto had kept quiet and thought to himself.

They both entered the restaurant and sat down in the back in a booth. They ignored the murmurs and stares the small fragile boy was getting. The waiter had put some meat and vegetables in a flat brown dish that rotates and left.

"Go ahead and put what you want on the grill, okay?"

Naruto put a little bit of vegetables and a couple pieces of meat onto the grill. Kakashi had also put some meat onto the grill to make sure that Naruto will eat more than what he already has.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you doing this?" Naruto looked nervous and acted very timid around his sensei.

"Because I care, I am so sorry I did not see that you were hurting, I was so blind that I couldn't tell you were alone and in pain. I'm so sorry Naruto." Kakashi looked severely disheartened.

Naruto had played his sensei's words over and over again in his head. **'See Kit, he cares, and you thought he didn't. I'm positive that there are other people who care to!'** The mystical fox demon sounded smug when he talked. 'Quiet Kyuu!' Naruto had replayed the words and started to turn red.

"It's okay Kakashi-sensei. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I am really sorry."

Kakashi looked at him with shock evident upon his features. "Naruto, you are not the one to be sorry here, I am. You have the right to make me feel as bad as you want! I have been a terrible person, and an even worse sensei!" Kakashi put his hand to his face and looked at the table.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Kakashi whispered to the young blonde.

"It really is okay, Kakashi-sensei, I am used to it, but I will forgive you if you promise to not be mad at yourself, okay?" Naruto tilted his head and leaned toward his sensei.

"Okay, I promise, Naruto." 'I will make it up to you though, I promise that to.' Kakashi had barely been able to stop his voice from cracking.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei for everything and the food. The blonde had gotten most of the light that had gone missing, back. He dug into the food eating the vegetables and the meat and put more down on the grill from the brown plate.

"Aren't you going to eat to?" Naruto sparked with curiosity.

"Nope, I have…hey is that Jiraiya?" Kakashi pointed and while Naruto turned around to check, he pulled down his mask and ate his piece of meat and finally pulled up his mask. Naruto turned back around to see Kakashi put down his chopsticks.

"Awwwwww you lied…hey wait! You did that on purpose, so I wouldn't see your face!" Naruto yelled out and looked around and saw that the stares of hate had been turned into stares of love.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kakashi put up both hands in the air.

"Mannnnnn." Naruto pouted and ate another piece of meat ruefully.

'He's cute when he pouts, but he's even hotter when he's smiling…wait, what? He's cutes…even hotter? What am I thinking he is my student and my sensei's kid?' Kakashi started to panic inside his head.

"Kakashi-sensei are you okay?" Kakashi then noticed Naruto staring at him with worry in his eyes. 'What now he's worried about me!'

"Ya I'm fine just thinking." Kakashi's answer had piqued Naruto's interest.

"What are you thinking about?" Kakashi was amused by his question.

"That it is about to turn 11:00 and you should get to bed soon." Naruto had regretted asking what was on his sensei's mind. He was having a lot of fun for the first in a long time, since no one usually asked.

"Ya, you're right, we have to wake up early to train." The blonde youngster had said sorrowfully.

"Now, now Naruto, we have a mission tomorrow, it's a "D" rank, so it won't be too hard." Naruto had instantly perked up and wanted to do the mission.

"So the sooner you go to bed, the sooner the mission will come." Kakashi had stated and looked at Naruto. 'Why had I never noticed him all that much?'

"I am so sorry Naruto." Kakashi whispered so softly but Naruto still heard him.

"It's okay Kakashi-sensei, but you could pay a little more attention to me."

Kakashi blushed thinking the double meaning in the blonde's words, though no one could see unless you were really paying attention above his mask.

Naruto had saw this and started to have a giggle fit. Kakashi coughed and tried to talk.

"Okay, let's go" Kakashi and Naruto got up, and the silver haired jounin had paid the bill and left toward Naruto's apartment.

They arrived sooner than it had taken them to get to the restaurant. Naruto unlocked the door and they both walked in.

"Remember we have a mission coming up tomorrow at 8:30." Kakashi reminded the young boy.

"Ya ya Kakashi sensei, I won't forget." Naruto swished his hand in a knowing fashion. Naruto looked up at his sensei and noticed how young he looked.

'Wow, I never realized how smoky-grey his eye is!'

"You know Naruto, we should do this more often." When Kakashi had said those words, Naruto felt a soft pang in his chest and realized how close they were. The blonde turned a cherry red that complimented his bright blonde hair.

"Ya, it was really fun. Thank you for staying with me." Kakashi had eye-smiled.

"No problem, anytime you need something come to me kay?" Naruto looked at the ground.

"Kay, well it's late Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to be, see you in the morning." Kakashi walked to the door.

"Okay Naruto, have a good night sleep." Kakashi had slipped out the door with a new purpose. 'I promise Naruto, that I will be there for you and make sure you never feel alone again!'

Kakashi had shunshined to his apartment and read Icha Icha Paradise until he fell asleep.

After Kakashi had left, Naruto made his way to the bathroom and took a cold shower, after he got dressed his nightly pajamas he curled up under the covers. **'See Kit, there are people who care, and I think he may like you!'** The giant fox demon had started to laugh.

"Kyuu you know he is my sensei!"

'**Ya and did you see him blush and the words he told you!'** Naruto remembered and put his pillow on his face to hide the red.

"Night Kyuu." Naruto mumbled the words since his head was still under his pillow.

'**Night Kit!'** The room was a peaceful quiet and deathly dark.

Naruto suddenly then sat up. "Hey Kyuu, would you consider that kind of like a date!" Naruto blushed harder than ever before and asked the fox. Kyuubi's strong howling laughter could be heard coming from all sides in Naruto's head.

'**Kit you really are dense, I guess it was.'** Naruto sat there dumbfounded and eyes wide. He whispered to the darkness of his room.

"Does he care? I have never had that before. Is it nice to feel cared for?"

'**I am sure you will find out soon enough. Now go to bed you have a mission soon!'** The Kyuubi whispered, so his kit would not get even more awake than he is.

Naruto succumbed to the warmth of his old blankets and drifted off into an unfamiliar peace. Allowing a real true smile flourish on his face for the first time in months.

* * *

WOW! That took a long time to type! I think this was the longest chapter update to...sooooo happy ^_^ ummm I hope you guys like it, i should update again next weekend maybe. i know have to actually start writing as i just caught up to what i wrote. ummm if you see any problems please tell me, as it is 8:30 and im tired. Please review and tell me what i need to improve on or if im doing good, remember i want to learn as this is my first fanfic and i want to write better. im sorry if it's terrible and you didnt like it. Thank you for reading and sticking to the story, if you like it. Heck thank you for reading it, even if you hated it! I will reply to reviews or you can pm me. ummmmm lets see what else oh sorry if they're to ooc, i will try to be better. okay well it's late and i still have homework to do, but felt this was more important, who needs homework right? Review are appreciated to let me know if i am getting even a little better. I hope you will stick with me as i continue to type this story. Thank you for taking time and reading this. See you till next time! xD

NinjaPirate101


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the Savior

Disclaimer: Again? Oh well….I again do not own anything... =(

*edited for adding names that me and my beta missed while going over. I will update soon tho ^_^*

* * *

The soft morning sunlight seeped through the rust stained windows of the small apartment and woke the slumbering blonde from a peaceful slumber. Naruto slowly opened his shiny blue eyes and got used to the sunlight.

He looked around his bedroom and noticed his once bight green plants were turning a droopy faded green. 'I have to water those soon and get ready for the mission.' Naruto started thinking while figuring out what else he had to do today.

Naruto had got out of bed and looked at the clock, 5A.M., "I have 2 hours to get ready, that's plenty of time." The blonde spoke aloud to the eerie quietness of the sunrise.

Naruto walked into the bathroom and got into the shower, letting the cold water rush down his lithe body. He could see his ribs as he looked down. The blonde got out of the shower and quietly got dressed in his usual orange jacket.

The blonde ninja made his way to the kitchen to get the watering can. He made his way to the gray colored sink and the faucet turned on with a "squeak", and filled the can to the brim with water.

"Okay, let's do this." Naruto shouted to the plants. As he watered the plants he talked to them, even if he did get a little sidetracked with the conversation.

"I had this wonderful dream, it was amazing. Kakashi-sensei and I spent some time together and we had a blast."

'**Kit, that actually happened.'** Kyuu chuckled at the now shocked and shuttering blonde. "W-was it really r-real?"

'**Yes, brat it was real.'**

"Was it a trick? I mean why would he do that? Shouldn't he be more interested in Sasuke?"

'**Kit, you are asking so many questions. He may be staring to realize something, just open up your heart, start letting more people in.'**

"Kyuu, I don't know if I can, I can try but last night was fun and I want to do it again."

'**Ummm, you know you should probably pay attention to what you're doing.'**

"Huh? What do you mean?"

'**Look at the plant.'** Kyuu was roaring with laughter as he was watching Naruto pour so much water on one plant that it started to overflow onto his green carpet.

"Ahhhhhh, Mr. Snowdrop I'll add more soil and put you in a new pot right away." Naruto shouted at the baby Silverbell sapling. He went to find a new fresh pot and searched the kitchen for food.

"I can't wait for this mission, as soon as it is over, I can at least buy some food." He found an apple and a small box of rice in the deep back of a cupboard and started cooking.

He finished the food and left for the team's meeting spot to get the mission. It was 6:30 and he was already busy.

He could see the red railing of the bridge coming up on the horizon and he saw Sakura and Sasuke waiting for the silver haired jounin.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Naruto…where were you yesterday?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Yesterday…Oh sorry Sakura I was really busy." Her blonde teammate rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Naruto, just in case Kakashi didn't tell you, don't mess this mission up, you're stupid enough to mess up a simple "D" rank."

Sasuke glared at Naruto who looked like he had no emotion.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I won't." His face still showed no emotion, yet his voice had an angry tone in it.

Kakashi decided right then to but in before things got even worse, he popped up with another excuse, "Yo, sorry I'm late, I found this bright yellow cat and I had to help him find a home."

"Liar!" Sakura yelled. She noticed she said it by herself and looked over at Naruto and saw that he didn't have any expression on his face, and that scared her.

"Okay guys, let's start this mission. Today we are babysitting." Kakashi eye-smiled and looked cheerful.

"Hn" Sasuke looked indifferent to watching over some other person's brats.

"You're so cool Sasuke-kun!" Sakura looked like she didn't care and would rather watch Sasuke.

They arrived at their client's house. It was a huge, old warm-gray stone cottage with a beautiful front and backyard with a lot of space.

"Haru, Mai, May, come here and meet the team who is here to babysit you while I'm gone!" Mrs. Hatomi yelled to her five year-old son and her twin three year-old daughters.

The three kids came running towards their mother's voice and when they arrived, they acted shy and behaved like little angels.

"Hello, I am Hatake Kakashi; this is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto." Their sensei pointed to the respected genin.

"Okay, I should be back by 2 P.M. Lunch can be made from whatever that is in the fridge." Mrs. Hatomi kissed her kids goodbye and left to do whatever she needed to do.

As soon as the mom left, the kids went crazy.

"Come back here Mai!" yelled Sakura chasing after the small three year old. "I'm not Mai! I'm May!" The dark haired girl screamed.

"I'm Mai!" yelled a similar dark haired girl in the kitchen messing with the soon to be lunch. "Nooooo Mai!" Sasuke could be heard yelling for the first time at the young child.

Naruto and Kakashi sweatdropped while watching the two thirteen year-olds run after the three kids. Sasuke got fed up with babysitting and left with out saying anything.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura yelled running after Sasuke to see what was wrong, leaving Naruto and Kakashi alone with the three little devils.

Kakashi was having a little panic attack in his head as he has never really done this before without totally screwing up.

Naruto just calmly walked to the kids, and said something that Kakashi couldn't hear and like magic the children began to behave. Kakashi couldn't believe his eye, Naruto got them to calm down and was reading a story and making them lunch at the same time with shadow clones.

"How did you do that?" the silver haired jounin asked the cooking blonde haired genin.

"My secret." Naruto replied while chopping up some leaks. "You're really good with kids, Naruto."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"Lunch is ready!" he shouted to the three kids and put a plate down for Kakashi as well. "Eat up, I promise it is really good." Naruto smiled as he started to see the reactions on the kid's faces.

"This is really good, aniki!" Haru exclaimed

"Can we have this again nii-chan?" Mai and May shouted together.

"Well, I can give the recipe to your mom, but then it's up to her kay?" Naruto replied with a self-conscious grin. "When you're all done eating, we can finish the story, okay?" Naruto looked at the three kids who were talking with mouths full of food.

"Aniki, why aren't you eating anything?" Haru looked at Naruto with questioning black eyes.

"Oh, its okay, I'm not totally hungry, so eat up."

"Okay." Haru continued to eat.

While Naruto was talking and paying attention to Haru, Kakashi ate half of the curry and passed the rest to Naruto.

"What's this Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto looked at the plate of food. "The chef should at least eat some of the meal he prepared."

"Kakashi-sensei its okay, just like I said to Haru, I'm not hungry." Kakashi looked into the pot Naruto cooked in and saw that it was empty.

"Naruto, if you do not eat it, we will need to have to have a talk after the mission is over." Kakashi threatened lightly as not to gain the attention of the three eating children.

"Fine, I'll eat it, okay?" Naruto ate some of the food off the plate and looked to the children.

"Okay, is everyone ready to for me to finish the story?" The blonde asked sweetly to the children.

"We are!" both Mai and May agreed and Haru just cheered. Naruto got three small cartons of milk and made the kids get into bed and handed them the milk.

"Okay, let's continue… "Oh, Beast don't die!" she cried, "You are so kind, and I do love you! You are ugly, but your goodness is easy to see!" With Beauty's words, the beast changed into a handsome prince. "An old fairy turned me into a beast to teach me a lesson," said the prince, "I was so cruel to animals that I thought ugly. The spell would be broken only when someone grew to love me in spite of the way I looked." Naruto looked at the three children in bed and they had fallen into a deep sleep, hopefully dreaming of their own princes and princess.

"Their mom should be home soon, you're perfect at handling kids, totally opposite of me." Kakashi confessed.

"Really? I didn't know that. I wouldn't expect you to not know anything about babysitting. You always seem so perfect." Naruto was got off guard with Kakashi talking about himself.

The mom came home soon after the kids were put to sleep. "Oh my, what did you do, to make them sleep! And wasn't there four of you?" Mrs. Hatomi asked the two shinobi left.

"It was really easy, I just read them Beauty and the Beast." Naruto explained.

"As for the two others, they had some other business to attend to. I am truly sorry for that." The jounin had explained this time.

"Oh, its no problem at all, I'm just surprised that only two people were able to handle them, I hope I can count on you guys when I need them babysat again." had become a new long term client.

As they were dismissed, they left to go to the hokage to give the report and get paid. They jumped from building to building in complete silence. They walked inside the double doors and knocked letting Sarutobi know that they were there.

"Come in." the half team entered and Kakashi gave the report, telling the hokage about Sasuke and Sakura leaving at the beginning.

"It is dully noted that those two will not receive pay for this mission. So you two will split it."

The amount was $50, so here is $25 for you and you." the hokage handed them the money and dismissed them.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei, I have to go do a couple things."

"Bye Naruto, I will see you tomorrow for training." Naruto and Kakashi split up and went their separate ways.

Naruto went to the nearest grocery store, to stock up on some food. He had $25. 'That's enough for twelve boxes of cup ramen, five apples, a bag of rice and just enough for a box of pocky!

He went down the aisles, not caring about all the glares he was getting and got all the stuff he could afford. He walked up to the cashier.

"I would like to buy this please." Naruto stated politely.

"Yeah, yeah." The cashier rudely sneered at the young costumer, as if Naruto was interrupting him from something important.

All in all, the shopping trip lasted ten minutes, and all his money gone as they charged double for him. As he walked back to his apartment he saw a help wanted sign in window of the slummy bar halfway from his apartment.

'I could go there in a henge to get another job. With everyone charging me extra, I can't afford anything.'

He unlocked his old apartment door and put the groceries in their rightful places. He locked the apartment back up and henged.

The now long white-haired, blue-eyed twenty-six year-old man strolled confidently into the bar.

"Hey, can I speak to the manager." "Yeah, sure thing." the man behind the bar had left to get the boss.

"Is everything okay?" the manager asked in an official tone.

"Ya, I was just wondering if I could get the job."

"What's your name, son?"

"Toh Kashi" The henged Naruto replied.

"That's a very unusual name."

"Why, thank you, sir"

"Now, sonny, do you have any work experience?"

"No, but I am a very fast learner, so I can get it down in about an hour." Naruto had stated calm and composedly.

"Okay then, we can try you out, can you start right now?" the boss had questioned.

"Of course, but ummm sir, what do I call you?"

"Oh, sorry about that, can't have you keep calling me sir all the time, my name is Daichi Ren, but you can call me Ichi." the man in the tux swished his hand around.

"You can start with collecting orders and cleaning up dirty and used tabled." The boss's jet black hair swayed as he turned heading back to the end of the bar, where there was a small brown door that read 'Managers Office'.

"Okay thank you sir for giving me a chance!" Naruto (Toh Kashi) bowed as Daichi turned back to look at the newbie.

Naruto went back to the man serving drinks behind the bar. "Here Toh" The brown haired man threw an apron at Naruto.

"Thanks, but how did you know my name?" Toh rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, 'bout that, I listened in, you know a new guy may be working here and all, wanted to find out your name. Oh by the way the name's Takahashi Sakemoro."

Takahashi dried a shot glass with a piece of cloth and put it on the table. The two employees shook hands.

"It was nice to meet you Takahashi!" Naruto plastered on a bright smile and the bar's dim light proved worthless against his shinning smile adding warmth and color to the dull old-styled bar.

"T-thank you Toh Kashi, the pleasure is mine." The bartender stumbled over his words as he focused on Naruto's smile.

"YO WAITER!" a blonde haired man yelled from a corner booth. "Toh, that's you, go see what the man wants." The veteran bartender ordered.

Toh Kashi strolled over to the obviously drunk man. "Yes sir? What may I get you?"

"Ya, I want a vodka on rocks and make it snappy." The blonde put his head in his arm and put it on the table.

"You're order will be here soon." Naruto looked around and noticed how many people were at the bar and they all showed very different emotions. He turned back to the blonde and noticed he was no different.

"Sir, would you like to talk about your problem?" The blonde looked at the 26 year old.

"No' im fine, the stupid bitch left me again, that's all."

"Toh! Here's the order." The bartender had gotten the attention of the new worker.

Naruto went and got the drink and gave it to the man. "Here, you go. Maybe you should try talking with her, you know. Im sure she will understand." Naruto started talking with the blonde.

"No, I can't go back, I messed up big time. She hate's my guts now." The man had started to tear up.

"Look, in life you are bound to make mistakes, but the people close to you should be able to forgive it. If you guys talk about it and listen to each other, you will find the answers. In this world, the people closest to you should be the most important, no matter what happens." Naruto looked into the man's eyes.

"Yeah, you're right; I should go talk to her. Thank you." The man drank the shot in one gulp.

The man got up a little wobbly, but found his legs. The blonde paid for the drinks and even gave Naruto a tip for the advice.

The night continued on with Naruto collecting orders, cleaning tables and giving occasional advice. As the clock stroke two in the morning, the manager came out.

"Toh Kashi! You did an excellent job tonight. I welcome you aboard. You're shift would be from 10:00 P.M. to 2:00 A.M., Tuesdays, Wednesday and Thursdays." Daichi patted Toh's back and made Toh go forward with every tap.

"Thank you sir! I am glad that you are allowing me to stay." Naruto bowed as a polite way to say thanks.

"Ahhhh, kid you don't havf'ta be so formal." The manager continued to beat him on the back.

"You are also able to add or get rid of days as this is a civilian and ninja bar, so I know how some employees may need some special shifts.

"Thank you again Daichi!" Naruto put on his smiling face.

"Toh, you don't have to keep sayin thank you, and just call me Ichi, got it?" Daichi stopped pounding his back to grab onto Toh's shoulders.

"Okay Ichi, thank you, I get it." Naruto left with the bartender and manager laughing and saying "What're we gunna do with him?"

"I have no clue sir, but im glad you hired him, we needed the extra people."

The bartender went back to behind the bar to put up the apron. "Bye Ichi, have a nice night."

"Bye Takahashi, see you tomorrow." As the two waved, a new group of people arrived to start their shift, as the bar was open 24 hours.

Toh Kashi was walking towards his apartment and dropped the henge when he got far enough from the bar. Naruto realized how the dark of the night and the bright of the moon contrasted each other so nicely. They went together like a soft, hot steaming piece of pecan pie that just came out of the oven and a nice big heaping scoop of fresh vanilla bean ice cream.

He looked up at the giant moon and let the pale glow of the light wash over his features, showing how delicate and weak Naruto has gotten. The blonde trudged on and reached the staircase to his apartment.

He unlocked and opened the door allowing the cold from his house merge with the freezing cold from night and walked in. "I'm so tired." Naruto talked to the darkness within his run down home.

As he started getting ready to try and get some sleep, he smelled a distinct odor. "Ahhh that stinks, it smells like smoke and liquor." Naruto pinched his nose.

'**Hey Kit? Was that really a good idea? I mean you will reek of cigarettes and liquor, you'll have less time to sleep and what about training?' **The giant furball bombarded Naruto with a huge mass of questions.

"Kyuu, it's going to be okay, I can handle it, besides you know I need the money!"

'**Okay, but when things look to me that you can't handle it and become chaotic, im'a take over you and take you some where to get help, you got that brat?' **

"Yay, yay. I get it. Hey Kyuu…, you think that you can help me with my jutsu and genjutsu, that way I can stop things at the bar if I need to?" Naruto asked nervously quiet expecting a big NO.

'**Sure kit, I will help you, but only in the morning before the team get's to the training spot, you need your sleep. Okay?'**

"YEAH! I GET TO LEARN A NEW JUTSU!" The small blonde cheered.

'**I said in the morning remember, now get some sleep Kit'** The giant fox was starting to get a little headache from the loudness, but he was happy to see his kit this cheerful for once in Naruto's 13 years.

"Awwww Oh Kay, but can we at least start tonight?" Naruto pressured the fox.

'**Fine, let's see, do you have some chakra paper on hand? If you do, put your chakra into it and we can see your affinities.'** The fox boomed his voice within his host's head.

"Ummm, I think I have some in the draw along with my sealing supplies." Naruto rushed to the kitchen, got on his knees and looked under a table.

On the floor there was a circular seal painted in wired letters and symbols that looked like it took hours to complete. Naruto undid the seal and looked around the little cubby that popped out from the floor. The blonde found the chakra paper and redid the seal.

He casually walked to the couch and sat down. "Okay, now to put my chakra into it." As he started to slowly put his chakra into the small square paper, it cut into two pieces and one side burned to a dark crisp ash and the other side got all soggy it crumbled into itself.

"Heyyyy Kyuu? Was it supposed to do that?" Naruto looked confused and thought he did something wrong.

'**Well, that was interesting. Kit, it looks like your affinities are wind, fire and water, but if you work hard and combine wind and fire, there may be a chance for you to get lightning as well.'** Kyuubi grumbled about him giving fire affinity to the young host.

"Soooo, is that good!" Naruto jumped up and down like a little kid getting a huge rainbow lollipop. "Huh? HUH? Is it!"

'**Ya kit, it is really amazing, that means you can learn even more.'** The fox stated sarcastically and continued to mope about giving fire to his kit and about that it's not fair how he was fire and yet the blonde had at least 4 elements he would be able to control.

"That's sooo cool! I can't wait to try them out!" Naruto continued to jump up and down until his mind and body gave out from all that happened today and crashed on the couch easily drifting into a restless sleep, the last thing he saw was the dull blue clock staring at him, shouting the time. 3 A.M.

~~~~~ Now 5 A.M. ~~~~~~~

Naruto awoke to the feeling of dread filling his being. "Ugh! I still smell like that terrible smoke…."

The small blonde got off the older than the hokage couch and began to get undressed. As he walked to the bathroom the ashy smell followed the frail looking blonde.

Naruto stepped into the small shower and began to scrub away at his contaminated skin. "It won't come off! No worries though, im sure no one will notice very much."

Naruto toweled off and headed to his bedroom. He found his usual orange jumpsuit and put it on. He gathered his supplies and went to the front of the house and locked the door.

Naruto leaped from house to house not wanted to be spotted this early in the morning.

He arrived at the training field and no one was there and all he could hear were the young birds calling for their mom to get food.

"Hey Kyuu, wake up! You said you would help!" Naruto yelled to the sleeping fox.

'**Okay you don't have to scream I already have a headache.'** The kitsune grumbled not happy to be awoken from his peaceful slumber.

Naruto made 100 shadow clones within a blink of an eye. The furry tenant told the blonde the basics of the jutsu's and Naruto sent his clones off to do what the fox had mentioned. Each group of 10 clones succeeded in learning the very basics of the jutsu's. They continued until they could tell it was about 6 in the morning and Naruto was already breathing hard.

'**Okay kit, just keep practicing what I helped you with, but let's get to work with the gen jutsu training as that is your lowest skill.'** Kyuubi huffed as he was a powerful genjutsu wielder and his host barley had any skill of it at all.

"Fine let's start." Naruto was not looking forward to what that giant furball had up his sleeve.

'**Kit, I have a serious question….Do you trust me?'**

"Of course I do you're the only one I have!" Naruto shouted at the fox.

'**Okay, I'm going to cause you to be under a genjutsu and you have to gather up your chakra and push it from your body causing it to escape.'** Kyuubi explained to the blue-eyed kid.

"Kay…im ready for anything Kyuu!" Naruto was excited and nervous at the same time. Naruto's head bobbed up and down showing he was ready.

Kakashi had appeared from behind some trees and Naruto was afraid that he may have gotten caught trying to practice genjutsu as his sensei was walking closer and closer in his direction.

"Oh hiya Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yo Naruto, how are you this morning." Kakashi began his usual banter.

"I've been good, just a little tired?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck while he answered.

"You know how we have been becoming closer as a time right Naruto?" Kakashi eye-smiled and began to step closer and closer to Naruto, until they were a few feet apart.

"Ya, I guess, but why are you here so early, you're never on time. Is everything okay?" Naruto became flustered and was worried something serious might have happened.

"Yes Naruto, everything is fine, but I knew you would be here early today and I wanted to see you." Kakashi had looked straight into Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"Why Kakashi-sensei, the team would be getting together in about an hour."

"Naruto I needed to see you alone." The one eyed jounin had suddenly become serious.

The blonde was confused with his sensei's actions. 'Why would he want to and need to see me when I am alone?' Naruto pondered the question and heard Kakashi faintly mumble something.

"I hope sensei will forgive me." Kakashi looked towards the hokage monument and spotted the fourth hokage's head.

"Forgive you for what Kakashi-sensei?" Before Naruto realized what was happening, Kakashi had pulled down his mask and smashed their lips together in one motion.

"This." Kakashi breathed into the blonde student's lips.

Naruto froze. 'What is going on, wait is he kissing me?'

As Naruto began to comprehend, he started to kiss back, moving his lips with the older mans, forgetting all about the training.

They broke for air and Kakashi began to kiss his jaw and lick his neck to the blonde's ear and he softly blew on Naruto's neck and felt his student shudder. "K-Kakashi-sensei." Naruto whispered.

"Hmmm." Naruto never realized how deep and mysterious his sensei's voice was until now.

"We shouldn't be…" Naruto's voice got caught off as Kakashi passionately kissed Naruto, licking the blonde's bottom lip for permission to enter. Naruto allowed the man to easily enter without a struggle.

Kakashi began to explore the younger's mouth coaxing Naruto's tongue to explore as well. Naruto easily gave in to the elder's demand, and the tongues began an extravagant dance, Kakashi always having the upper hand.

While they were kissing, the silver haired jounin began to take Naruto's jacket off and begin with his shirt. They broke for air before they had passed out and Kakashi took the opportunity to take Naruto's shirt all the way off exposing the small sun tanned skin.

"K-Kakashi-sensei I really don't think we should" Naruto's voice hitched as the cyclops began to continually kiss down from his neck to his sun kissed navel and the Kyuubi's seal.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto looked at his sensei and realized he actually wanted this, he really did love his teacher, but he didn't deserve it, after all everyone hated him for being a monster.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi breathed into Naruto's ear making the blonde shiver.

"What about Sakura and Sasuke?" The student continued to look at Kakashi trying to think of anything that will make him stop before his sensei would do anything that he will later regret.

"What about them?" Kakashi didn't stop in his kisses, nips and licks exploring the student's lithe body.

"What if they see?" Naruto looked shocked and was trying to stay focused as Kakashi started moving down.

"Let them, who cares if they see." Kakashi replied huskily and gazed at the small blonde. 'This is crazy! Why is he doing this? Im not worth any of it.'

Naruto began to panic as Kakashi continued to go lower and lower.

'Wait a minute, what if this is the…..oooohhhhhh that would explain why he would be doing this!' Before Kakashi could reach the prize, Naruto gathered chakra and released it. "Release!"

With that his teacher disappeared with the wind and Kyuubi could be heard having a howling laughter inside the host's head.

'**Took you long enough kit, I thought you were about to give in to your sensei.'** The fox was trying not to pull a muscle from laughing so hard.

"You know, you could have told me THAT was the genjutsu." Naruto was fuming and embarrassed that he was tricked and now he wasn't sure of what to do. He knew that he liked his sensei, but didn't think he was worth his teacher's time especially when he was just a demon.

'**Well I would have told you, then what would have been the point of even putting you under one?'** The fox became defensive.

"Ya, ya, I guess that's true, ummm Kyuu is it weird that I like Kakashi-sensei? I mean he is a man and I'm a man to….." Naruto broke off and looked nervous.

'**No kit, there is nothing to be embarrassed with, you never experienced this before and love is love no matter what, that is why I keep telling you that you should open that heart of yours. Hey, but lookie there now you know how to release a genjutsu.'** Kyuu changed the subject, as he didn't want to explain what happens when two people fall in love just yet.

"Ya, I guess that's good, is it about seven yet?" Naruto still looked red and confused.

'**Hmmm ya. Oh your team should be arriving soon.'** Kyuubi was grateful that he didn't have to give the talk even if he did start it with a genjutsu.

Sasuke and Sakura came on time at seven, and now the game began with the three man team waiting for the always late sensei of theirs.

"Hey guys!" Naruto bounced back and tried to hide what happed with a wide fake smile that he knew they wouldn't be able to tell.

"Hey what are you doing here so early Naruto?" Sakura started a small discussion with her blonde teammate, while Sasuke would just go "Hn".

"Oh I just got here myself." Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his neck smiling cheerfully at Sakura.

Kakashi had once again shown up an hour late and tried to get away with being late y using another excuse. "Yo team! Im sorry I got lost on the road of life and on this road I saw an old lady trying to get a cat from the tree, and you can't leave a defenseless old lady by herself so I had to help." Kakashi eye-smiled at his team.

"Ya right!" Sakura commented by herself.

"Okay, so let's start this training session." Kakashi looked at his three students and noticed the blonde had a slight twinge of red and was looking the other way.

"Is everything okay Naruto?" Naruto suddenly turned towards his sensei.

"Ya, im fine, I just think I got a slight fever right now, nothin' to worry about." Naruto turned back the other way. Kakashi began to worry and was concerned inside his head but continued to show a straight face.

"Well if you need to Naruto, go home and get some sleep, okay? I'll authorize it this time and right after the training session, I'll be there to check up on you." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask and let the blonde know that it was okay to leave.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei, im'a go to sleep." Naruto turned to leave and started walking towards his apartment.

'**Kit, why did you do that?'** Kyuubi became very concerned.

"I can't do this right now, I can't be around him. I know they hate me and that hurt's especially when they and you are all I got!" Naruto started to tear up halfway to his apartment and saw the bar.

"You know what? I might as well use this free time to get some more money."

'**Kit, shouldn't you be getting some sleep? I mean your running on two hours, plus your sensei is coming to check on you.'** The overstuffed furball plushie tried to coax Naruto into going home instead of the dangerous bar.

"Kyuu, I can't sleep right now. I don't have that time; you know how everyone treats me unfairly and overcharges me." Naruto rebuffed to the tenant's concerned statement. Kyuubi instantly became quiet after agreeing with the blonde's argument.

Naruto started to henge back into Toh Kashi and walked into the bar.

"Welcome Toh!" Daichi was working behind the bar this morning.

"Hi Ichi, may I work right now? I have some free time right now and am not needed." Naruto scratched the back of his head swishing the white hair behind him.

"Ya sure, it's fine. Not many people are here this early in the morning, so if ya want I can teach the ropes of being the bartender, so you may work in that position as well."

Ichi had a bright smile for someone surrounded by drunks 24 hrs a day. "That's awesome! Thank you boss!" Toh exclaimed.

"Yah yah, okay let's begin. First, take that black apron and put it on and then come back over here." Toh grabbed the apron and threw it on. "Kay."

"Good, okay the hard liquors are on the right, the medium drinks are in the center and the softer gentler drinks are on left."

Daichi Ren explained the procedures, the mixtures of the beverages they offer and ones that the public requests. As they were just finishing up, a young woman walked in and sat down at the bar stand. "Here's your chance Toh, show me what you learned."

"Hi ma'am what would you like to drink?" Toh flashed a bright smile and the girl looked up. "Yeah, I would like a margarita."

"Okay your order will be done within a minute or two." Toh left to set up the beverage and came back with a margarita in hand.

"There you go miss." The young woman stared at Toh. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, just call me over here if you need anything else."

"Okay." The woman began to drink the beverage of her choice.

Toh walked back to the manager who was smiling and looked very pleased of his new rookie. "Good job Toh! I will place you as a bartender during your work of today. You will still have your previous job, but you will also have the option of bartending. Understand?"

"Yes I firmly understand my new duties."

"Good. Now you may continue to work until you have to leave." Toh continued to make drinks all the way passed 12 in the afternoon.

'I suppose the training session would be over by now.' Naruto thought of how Kakashi said he would check on him after it was finished and blushed. 'Could that mean he does care?' Toh sustained the blush on his face until he heard faint voices trying to get his attention.

"Sir, can I get a shot of Tequila!" a VERY loud yell could be heard from one of two people.

"Hey you order to, this is the springtime of our youth to be out drinking with a friend and my eternal rival." The tall man talked to the other man beside him.

"I don't want a drink!" The silver haired man protested.

"Bartender bring two of those shots!" The giant green best continued to yell.

"Okay sir, your order will be done soon." Toh acknowledged the new order and started to pour the shots.

Toh brought over the two drinks and out of shock he almost dropped the drinks from seeing the two senseis at the bar.

* * *

Hiya People! Sorry for the late update, i kept feeling this chapter was too rushed, but my beta say's "it's just fine" and "that it's good". Oh and "KEEP TYPING! IMA SHOVE THIS SHOE UP YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T CONTINUE!" With that "great motivation" and your reviews i stayed up til 3 in the morning typing this out, and keeping an eye out for that beta of mine. . . I hope you guys will forgive me for not updating for awhile. I still feel like it's rushed, but i felt that i might as well update it. Please continue to review and i will try to reply back to them. I am sorry but i do not plan to write an actual lemon in this story as this is my first time even trying to write a fanfiction, but i am changing the rating to "M" just to be safe or if i decide otherwise. Oh and please continue to review and give me pointers and tips of what to do and not to do. Thank you! Now, i hope you enjoyed this new chapter of The Savior!

Ninjapirate101


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~ The Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Period. T_T

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry please forgive my clumsiness." Toh caught the two renegade drinks like a pro before they fell to the ground spilling their contents.

"It's not a problem, you are young and full of YOUTH and everyone makes a mistake or two!" Gai the jounin sensei to squad 9, also known as team Gai, suddenly yelled as he sat down getting the two drinks and already ordering another round of the liquor, along with a bottle of sake.

"Okay, I will get right on with the orders." Toh had stated effectively hiding the shock within his voice. Toh walked across the room to the bar and started to put all his attention to the drinks he was making not noticing the two sensei's talking.

"You know that's a henge right?" Gai mumbled to his companion unusually quiet from his loud demeanor. "Yeah, but who cares? It's not like he's doing anything wrong." Kakashi brushed off the comment hoping to sound lazy and uninterested but he was really curious as to why the person felt like he knew him.

"But shouldn't we try to figure out why the person is in a henge? It could be a spy from Sound or an enemy Nin!" Gai tried to get his rival to realize the dire situation that could ensue if his hunch was correct.

"Yeah you're right, let's just drink for awhile and we could follow him when his shift ends." Kakashi pointed out trying to get his 'eternal rival' to shut up. He was starting to get a major headache from trying to figure out why his blonde student wasn't at his apartment and if he was okay as he left earlier saying he wasn't feeling well, now along with Gai cornering him and dragging him into this bar yelling all the way about 'flames of youth', he felt like he really did need a drink.

"I am glad you see it my way, my DEAR ADVERSERY! We will hold a contest to see who can hold their liquor better, you or me!" Gai stood up cheering and patted Kakashi on the back.

They ended their conversation none too soon as Toh brought over their drinks once again. "There you are sir's if theirs anything else you need don't hesitate to ask." Toh flashed a genuine as he could smile brightening up the whole bar and bright blue eyes shinning as he saw or heard a joke no one knew. 'Those blue eyes…that smile….they look so….so familiar.' Kakashi mused over his thoughts while drinking from his cup.

"Thank you, and fine but I am not carrying you home, if you pass out I'm leaving your ass here." Kakashi kindly replied to their waiter and brought his attention to the now brightly smiling green wearing sensei.

"Okay." Gai now brought his thumb up and brought it down into his famous pose, then started to pour the two drinks.

'I know I can hold my liquor really well, hopefully he will pass out soon so I can go find Naruto.' Kakashi downed two cups of sake within less than a minute, and it didn't have any effect on him other than the usual burning sensation that came with drinking, but on the other hand his comrade had only three cups and he started to look a little unsteady.

Two and a half hours later and 18 bottles of sake were gone and sprawled all over the table and floor beside them.

Gai was laying with his head on the table passed out from drinking too much and Kakashi sitting upright looking flushed like he had been running all day and he still drank what was left in his cup.

"Maa, I guess I win then." Kakashi scratched the back of his head and put his arm on his knee apathetic that he just won another one of Gai's challenges.

"Oiiiiii Ichi! My shift just ended, you still need help?" Toh yelled to the back of the bar waiting for a reply.

"No, Thank you Toh, you're free to go tonight. I'll see you the day after tomorrow though, but try to get some sleep you seem tired." Daichi Ren came out from the back of the bar and swatted at Toh's back.

"Okay, night Ichi." Toh Kashi replied putting up his apron from the side room.

'That's the guy that Gai was fussing about, and he's passed out drunk….wonderful, I guess I'll go alone, I don't feel any hostility coming from him, he seems to me he's friendly. ' Kakashi got up and went to the long fair haired man who was his waiter and bartender.

"Yo, do I pay you or the guy at the bar? The gray haired sensei pointed with his thumb towards the man behind the counter.

"Oh well….I'm off duty now, so you can pay your tab the counter." Toh slide by with his excuse as he wanted to finally try and get some sleep.

"Okay, thank you." Kakashi replied politely and went back to the table with Gai still sleeping.

"Well he dragged me here…." Kakashi then took Gai's wallet swiftly and went and paid the $97.64 dollar tab and brought the piece of green leather back where he found it in the blink of an eye.

Toh swiftly made his way outside and began to wander for a little while to make sure no one followed him from the bar and he was just about to drop his henge when he felt someone following him.

'Damn it…I only left that place five minutes ago and someone decides to stalk me, just great! I just know it's going to be a long fucking night.' Naruto fumed as he walked to the park letting the guy watch him sit down on a park bench.

The henged man then pulled a cigarette out of a pack and lit it letting the spark of the light and the dark of night cast shadows over his pale features.

'**Kit, what are you doing?'** The fox was now trying to figure out why the hell his kit has taken up smoking of all things.

'It's better than cutting right, well I need to lose some damn stress, because I don't really feel like going crazy and murdering everyone here, thus this is helping.' The blonde-henged white haired boy argued with the fox demon.

'**Damn it kit, it's still bad.'** Kyuubi was starting to get really worried about his host.

'Ya so, we hardly live long enough anyway, hello were fucking ninja, we die everyday!' Naruto blew out the smoke from the cigarette and dropped the embers into the grass.

'**Where the hell did you get that anyway?'** The demon wondered annoyed.

'A customer at the bar gave them to me, said he didn't need them, that his wife would kill him if she found them.'

Naruto recognized the chakra signature as the person got closer and stopped a little ways off.

"Crap….." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Damn it….Kakashi would you kindly stop stalking me and come out from behind the tree, it's not like im here to hurt you." Naruto drawled breathing out the smoke he just inhaled.

At the confrontation, Kakashi stepped out from behind said tree and into the pale moonlight, enveloping him as it were a spotlight.

"Fine, but may I ask how you knew my name, I've never seen you before and I frankly don't remember me telling you it." Kakashi looked at the henged Naruto in a serious glare.

Naruto dropped the cigarette and smudged it out under his shoe and took out another one lighting it, making the spark attract the jounin to his eyes for the second time that night.

'Those eyes are so damn familiar, but I can't place them!'

"Ohhhh sorry about that, I over heard that friend of yours call you Kakashi, and I figured that was your name that's all." Toh explained through a lie holding onto the cig in his hand.

'I don't think Gai even said my name once out loud.' Kakashi instantly became more serious but not showing any change in his mood.

"Okay, so what's your name?" Kakashi took a seat next to this strange man as Toh beckoned him over.

"Toh Kashi at your service." Naruto formed an informal bow as he continued to sit down holding the square package out to Kakashi.

"Would you like one, my dear friend?" Naruto gave a small smile to his sensei.

"No thanks, I don't smoke. By the way, my name is Kakashi Hatake." The masked jounin denied the long haired man in offering him a smoke.

"Is that so…." Naruto looked up towards the night sky looking at all the stars and couldn't even begin to comprehend the way the world works and letting his thoughts get the better of him.

Kakashi noticing this also looked up and then over at Toh and realized how similar he was to someone he knew but couldn't place it…..he had been doing that a lot recently especially around him.

"So why aren't you going home? I'm sure you're tired from working that shift at the bar." Kakashi eye-smiled at the young gentleman.

"Why, no one is waiting there for me to get back, just a cold house, whereas outside you could always run into people or just gaze at the sky." Toh's eyes looked defeated as he continued smoking on the cigarette and blew it away from Kakashi.

"You know you're right, but wouldn't you rather be in bed instead of working at a bar at night and taking missions during the day, I mean you look like you could use the rest plus the smoking. Kakashi glanced at the older man to notice the steeling of his eyes and found himself the recipient of ice cold blue eyes glaring in his direction.

Then he remembered he knew those eyes! How could he have been so stupid as to not figure it out sooner?

Kakashi then proceeded to stand up and take the cigarette from the shinobi's mouth and drop it to the ground where he rubbed it out with the front of his shoe.

"Hey, what the hell! Why did you do that for you bastard!" Naruto yelled at the taller silver haired shinobi.

"And how the hell do you know when I take missions? HUH?" The long hair flowing as he turned his head roughly to glare at Kakashi.

Naruto continued to take out the pack of cigarettes determined to get another one but Kakashi took them easily from his hand and held them in his own.

"What the hell….give those back, I just met you, what makes you have the right to take those away from me!" Naruto glared at his sensei and leader in the heat of the argument.

"When did you take up smoking…..Naruto?" Kakashi asked slowly breaking the cigarettes in his hand.

"What the hell! What makes you so damn sure that I'm this Naruto guy?" Naruto yelled out against his sensei trying to make him realize his mistake.

"Would you quit the fucking act and just drop the henge. Naruto, I knew it was one as soon as we walked into the bar and saw you, and you should fuckin' know by now that I know your blue eyes anywhere! Damn it Naruto, why the hell are you working in a bar and now you're out here smoking!" Kakashi snapped at the blonde-turned-white trying desperately to get through to his student to just for once listen to him.

"Fuck! Listen what makes you think I'm that damn brat of yours? All that booze you drank is starting to mess up your head! I think you are the one who needs to go to sleep." Naruto insisted and tried to make it go back to a few minuets ago before Kakashi had discovered who he really was.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled as a clear and finial command.

"Fine….." Naruto said in a quiet voice and dropped the henge.

The once white long hair turned to the bright yellow spikes and shrunk down to his proper height and age.

"Happy Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stated sarcastically.

"Very." Kakashi in one sudden movement surrounded Naruto in his arms and held him tight making sure not to let go.

"Damn….. Naruto I get so frustrated around you, I don't know what the hell I am doing or how to make you realize that you are not alone, you don't need to resort to cutting or smoking, that I'm here when you need someone, you will never be alone if I can help it." Kakashi continued to hug the blonde and softly said the words for only Naruto to hear.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, his sensei for the first time actually sounded desperate, and that made him break.

The blonde broke down crying in his teachers arms. "Im sorry Kakashi-sensei. I really am sorry. I didn't mean for you…"

Naruto continued to choke out the words in-between his sobs. Kakashi just continued to hold him in the pale warmth of the moonlight hoping to never let go , to just be able to hold the blonde and remind him that he will never have to be alone again everyday of his life.

Naruto's sobs turned to muffled hiccups as Kakashi wiped away his tears with his hand. "It's okay, Naruto…..I promise everything's going to be okay."

The blondes' tears' lessened even more when he felt a soft tingling on his lips. Naruto slowly realized that Kakashi was kissing him, and he was responding by adding a little bit of force turning it two-sided.

As they broke for air, Kakashi looked into Naruto's ocean blue eyes and found that he finally got through to his student.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto broke off what he was going to say when he felt his feet leave the ground.

"Hey what's goin'" Kakashi held the teen in his arms and sunshined them both to Kakashi's apartment.

"Naruto your welcome to spend the night here, I have an extra bed." Kakashi put down his student and they were both in the living room.

"I know how you said that you have no one waiting for you, well like I said you can stay here for tonight." Kakashi coughed and turned away from the blonde who was looking at him.

"Thank you sensei, but you sure I wouldn't be a bother, if I am then I could just go some…." Naruto looked down at the carpet as he was cut off.

"Naruto, I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't mean it." Kakashi looked concerned for Naruto's well being.

"Thanks Kakashi." Naruto lost the suffix and mumbled softly though a lot happier as he smiled.

"No problem, I'll show you the room." Kakashi guided the cheerful blonde towards a room at the end of the hall and opened the door.

Naruto was right behind Kakashi and followed him in, eyes going wide as he marveled at the scene before him. There was a dark soft navy blue carpet that matched perfectly with the comforter of a huge bed and across from the bed there stood two huge dark oak bookshelves.

As he continued to look around he noticed his sensei walking towards a dresser and pulled out some clothes.

"I know these may be too big but it's just for tonight so it really shouldn't matter, so go ahead and take a shower and put these on. Okay?" Kakashi eye-smiled as he handed the clothes to the teen.

Naruto took the clothing grateful that he can get out of the work clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Kakashi laid down on his couch in the living room pulling out the infamous orange book and began to read for what he felt like was the first time in a couple days.

As he skimmed over the words he read before, the sound of rushing water made it to his ears lulling him into a soft snooze.

'**See what I told you, now do you think you can stop with the bad talking yourself and trying to put us in an early grave?'** Kyuubi asked boastfully yet softly surprising Naruto that the fox can have two very different emotions in his voice and still sound sincere.

'I guess I can try.' Naruto stepped into the shower and rubbed at his skin getting the liquor and smoke stench from his body once again.

'I'm really glad Kakashi-sensei followed me from the bar.' Naruto mused from what came from a disadvantage of someone stalking him after work.

'**And why is that?'** The demon asked even though he knew the answer.

"Because…I think…I may…love him…" Naruto tried to gather the right words as he said his thought out loud letting the sound of water dissipate his voice.

'**That's my kit!'** Kyuubi was amused that one man was able to change his kit's whole way of thinking in a matter of weeks.

Naruto got out of the warm shower, dressed him self in his sensei's clothes and went out to find him. He finally found the older man lying on his couch with his book in his hand over his chest with his eye closed and he sat near the side of him on the floor in front of the sofa.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi opened his eye and looked at the clock. '2 A.M….well I wasn't out that long, we only got back at 1A.M.' He then felt someone on his arm and looked over to see Naruto trying to keep awake by bobbing his head.

"Well aren't you cute." Kakashi looked at the teen and gave a smile. The sensei stood up and stretched while pulling Naruto onto his feet officially waking him up from his struggle.

As Naruto stood Kakashi's arm sleeves went past his hands about an inch or two, but strangely the pants were okay in size as he wouldn't trip when he walked. Naruto looked away and mumbled a thank you as he heard the comment stated at him.

"You're quite welcome!" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Okay, I think it's time for bed, don't you think? I bet you're tired, and we can figure everything about your situation later tomorrow." Kakashi's yawns were muffled by his mask as he lead them to the spare bedroom.

"Okay." Naruto mumbled as he was exhausted from work and missions and now he had to deal with what was soon to come now that Kakashi knew he worked at a bar and about his self-damaging behavior.

Naruto slowly got comfortable and snug in the huge bed as Kakashi pulled up the blankets surprising him yet again with another kiss on the lips even though it only lasted a few seconds.

"Night Naru." Kakashi said while he was still close to the blondes face and then slipped away turning off the lights. "I'll leave the door open just in case you need anything; I'll be right down the hall." Kakashi smiled through the darkness.

"Night Kakashi...Thank you!" Naruto yapped back at his sensei.

30 minutes later and Kakashi had taken his shower and got dressed in his own sleeping clothes. He turned off the lights and crawled into his bed and noticed a figure in the middle of the doorway.

"Umm…Kakashi-sensei do you think I can sleep…" Naruto got caught off guard by Kakashi looking at him with mix-matched eyes and his usual mask in place as he flipped over the blankets.

He thought he would just get sent out of the room and be told to sleep in the other bed, he didn't expect that he was allowed to sleep in here, so he just stayed cemented to where he was on the carpet.

"Its okay, come on." Kakashi waved his hand over towards him.

Naruto smiled brightly and jumped into the bed as he curled underneath the blankets as if making a den and snuggled next to Kakashi's waist.

"Thank you Kakashi…." The blonde teen mumbled and went fast to sleep with a smile gracefully on his lips.

"You're welcome Naru-Chan." Kakashi hugged Naruto to him and they both fell into a deep wonderful sleep with the sound of breathing being the only presence of the two males.

* * *

Hiya peoples! Sorry for taking so long! I had writers block for a little while, and then it just hit me all at once while i was laying in bed trying to sleep. So here is the next update. Merry really late Christmas and New Year! xD I want to say THANK YOU for everyone who has reviewed or even those who are reading the story! There's still more to come and hopefully soon, maybe within a month. I am aiming to upload monthly. I know this was kind of short but i felt i really needed to update soon! ^_^ I'm sorry if it is too cliche, i guess i really like them. T_T

Please continue to review! I mean how am i supposed to learn if no one reviews. plus they make me happy... *_* Also please read and review my second story and first one-shot if you get a chance, i really would like an opinion on that. xD I'll hope that you will continue to read my story. BYEZZZ!

*P.S* This chapter has not been read by my beta as she is sleeping and she doesnt want to wake up, but i felt that i should post it anyway, i have kept you guys waiting long enough so i hope you enjoyed this new chap.*

Ninjapirate101 ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

The Savior chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot!

...I'm Back...*horror music* Ya missed me? *_*

* * *

...

...

...

...

..

.

Naruto looked up at his teacher asleep, he knew he shouldn't be here, he didn't deserve it. He sneaked out of the bed being careful not to wake his sensei, he knew one thing and that was Kakashi needed his sleep.

'I can't stay here. I've lived all by myself all my life; I don't need to start now. Yesterday was just a weakness; he shouldn't have followed me to the park.' The blonde thought as he looked at his teacher and walked out of the bedroom.

As he made his way to the front door he collected the few things he had with him and took the cigarettes that Kakashi had taken away the night before.

Naruto left the apartment and walked into the early morning darkness. Naruto made his way towards his house and subconsciously took a detour towards the bar.

'Well, might as well go and see if I can pick up an extra shift or two.' The blonde thought as he opened the wooden doors and walked to his boss's office, as his usual henge took over.

Kakashi didn't know what to do anymore. He was currently lying down and staring at the spot that had occupied Naruto the night before. 'I can't believe he tried smoking! I had theories he started cutting two days ago, but his actions last night confirmed it.'

Kakashi was scowling at the empty bed. He should have known Naruto was going to leave.

He sighed, 'I don't know what I'm going to do.' He decided to focus on getting dressed; it was too early in the morning for him to think of a way to help his distressed student.

Kakashi made his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. While walking past the desk he had put everything on when they arrived, Kakashi had noticed something was off, like things were missing.

"Oh shit! He took the cigarettes!" Kakashi exclaimed as he raced out of his apartment, locking his door.

Toh Kashi walked out of his boss's office with work lining up. He had gotten the extra shifts for today and the following couple days.

He knew that there was no team 7 training or missions until the 3rd day, supposedly to give them all a break.

Kakashi was racing through the alleys, on the way towards the bar, trying to find his wayward blonde student.

Ichi had been shorthanded as one of his men had caught the flu, and immediately put Toh Kashi to work busing tables.

As Naruto looked around the room at the little building was still fairly packed despite it being the early morning. 'Why, why did he have to find me last night, why couldn't he mind his own god damn business...'

Naruto grabbed at a plate from the table he was clearing with a little more force than necessary. 'God, what should I do, I don't know anymore.'

As he cleaned up the dishes, the pale flesh of his wrist started calling to him. 'How long has it been since I've relaxed, damn…I don't'

Naruto's thoughts were cut off as a drunkard came rushing at a table where an imaginary, though real to him was sitting, yelling, "He stole my wife!"

The drunkard proceeded to pick up the empty table and chuck it a few feet. Naruto stopped the man before he caused any more damage and escorted him out of the establishment with some advice on his relationship issues.

Hours flew by as he picked up dishes and felt the carton in his pocket rub against his leg, remembering he could take a break now.

"Yo, Ichi, I'm taking my half hour brake!" Naruto yelled towards the back of the where his boss' office could be found. Naruto barely walked out when he heard a reply.

When he stepped outside, the warmth of the afternoon had hit him right away. He was so tired. The silver haired man sat down on the boxes that rested against the side of the brick building.

He pulled out the small carton, shook a cigarette to go between his lips and light the tip sucking in the smoke as he did so. The flame gave off a pale light as he coughed when the smoke hit his lungs.

'I'm still not used to that kick….now that I learned how to….no wonder it didn't work last night.'

The grey smoke left his lips and he looked around the alley taking the cigarette into his hands and shaking it slightly to get the ashes off the end. He brought the cigarette back to his mouth and drew in a deep breath, exhaling the smoke watching it as it drifted into the sky.

He relaxed as the nicotine hit his system and watched the smoke. He let himself think that the smoke was him, drifting away from this personal plane, and lost track of time.

He thought back on his short life and he knew he was a fuck up, a monster, and everyone thought he was annoying and stupid. He rubbed the palm of his hand on his eye.

Naruto laid his head back against the wall, with a cigarette resting in his hand. His long silver hair was tied back into a pony tail and it rested over his shoulder and down his front.

"I don't know what to do anymore…." Naruto whispered to himself. "God, I'm so messed up."

Naruto let the cigarette fall from his hands, as it burned up and he moved both hands to his face. Ichi walked out into the alley and found Toh Kashi's head down.

"Hey man, you okay? Maybe you should take the rest of the day off….." Ichi lifted his hand and clapped it onto the younger man's shoulder.

No, I'm fine, I was just thinking. I'm okay to work." Naruto (Toh Kashi) tried to steer the conversation to letting him work but Ichi was not having it.

"Look everyone has problems, but using work as an escape…" Naruto looked into Ichi's eyes and continued to listen.

"It will only hinder you, how about if I give you the week off with pay?"

Ichi looked at the silver haired employee as he noticed Toh Kashi's facial features change softly.

Toh Kashi looked at his boss, his eyes wide with disbelief and confusion.

"Would you really do that?" Naruto asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course I would son; you have been working here for almost going 4 months." The scruffy bar owner thought Toh Kashi was too young to be working at a bar. When he hired him, he had expected a henge, but as the amount of time grew, he discovered the truth, though he knew the child did not know.

He felt sorry for Naruto, and watching him grow up that past year, made those feelings turn into what it was now, love. He never had a son to call his own, but now he did.

Naruto looked at him with disbelief and mumbled to himself, "You wouldn't say that if you knew."

Dai Ichi knew that Toh Kashi was Naruto, at first he was surprised and shocked that the supposed "monster" wanted to work at his bar, but he grew to accept him and that turned into parental caring. He hated to see the child so broken.

"Sorry, you know, you could drop your henge." Ichi said as he hugged the taller silver haired man.

"You don't have to be wary of me, I know who you are, and I would still give you that vacation."

Naruto was to say the least, shocked. His boss knew all along, and he didn't fire him? Why not? Everyone was supposed to hate him.

"Come on child, let's go into my office." Ichi put his hand onto Toh Kashi shoulder and guided him back into the building.

Kakashi had intended to find his student within the hour he had noticed, but it seems the world wanted them separated for the time being, as obstacles, well one green obstacle in particular, kept popping up.

"My youthful rival! Why are you running so vigorously through town, is this a new training tactic?! I shall join you, my dear friend."

The green beast of Konoha excitedly joined in on the running, shouting all the way. Kakashi didn't have time to correct him, so he left him be losing him a couple times but Guy was hot on his trail.

While Kakashi ran through the village, he remembered the bar Naruto worked at. He knew that if he would check there the blonde would be there. He lost Guy once again as the green beast saw his students walking together getting ready to train, and walked into the bar looking for the blonde or his boss.

As he entered in the doors, liquor and smoke assaulted his nose, though his mask helped ease it a bit. Kakashi looked around the smoky room and saw a glimpse of the man he knew was the boss walk out the back doors.

The silver haired man was curious, but he was looking for a special person. Kakashi didn't know what he was doing; as he looked around he couldn't spot the blonde nor the henge that Naruto wore when he worked at this bar.

Kakashi was starting to have doubts. 'Am I doing the right thing?'

Kakashi put his gloved hand to his eyes and walked back out of the bar and to his apartment, missing the boss usher the henged Naruto to his office.

'I guess I can always check on him later tonight, I'm sure he would be home.'

The jounin countered as he unlocked the door and leaned back into the couch thinking about a special blonde and how to help.

"Come on son, Naruto, drop the henge, I promise it will be okay."

Dai Ichi tried to coax the blonde turned silver genin. Naruto had looked at his boss still stunned speechless. As he looked around he didn't remember how he had gotten into his boss's office. He studied Ichi; now that he thought back on it, ever since he started working for the man, he had treated him kindly and like a son. He had never treated him harshly; he treated him like any employee, not like a monster or demon as the village does.

Using his judgment and gut feeling he undid the henge.

"That's it my boy, see nothing is going to happen." Ichi explained to the frightened boy.

"Oh my, Sonny, you're a twig!" Ichi took a calculating look into Naruto's eyes and moved to his door opening it a crack, mumbling softly to someone nearby, though Naruto didn't know who.

"Mr. Dai Ichi, sir-" Naruto started to talk as his boss returned though he got interrupted.

"Sonny, it is still Ichi, you can still use my nickname." Ichi sat down on his desk looking relaxed, trying to give off a comforting demeanor.

"Okay." Naruto stated with a small shake of his head. "So ummm Ichi, how did you-"

Naruto was once again cut off as there was a knock on the door and Ichi answered grabbing the tray and mug, thanking Takashi, the on duty bartender.

"Here my boy." The dark haired man lifted the tray and a delicious aroma wafted through the office.

The smell of hot chocolate and a pasta dish the bar was known for caressed his senses and his stomach growled alerting him that he hasn't eaten much today.

"Go ahead Naruto, eat as much as you can, this is all on the house." Ichi used his actual name, which brought Naruto out of his senses and started to eat.

Though after some bites, he tried to bring the question back up while he ate and drank of the hot beverage.

"Ichi, how did you, well, know it was me?" Naruto talk a break from eating and smelt the bitter chocolate as he took a sip letting it warm his mouth and insides, as he listened to Dai Ichi begin his tale of explanation.

"Well, this may be a shock to ya, but I used to be a ninja. I was manning the guard walls, while the Kyuubi attacked."

When Ichi mentioned Kyuubi, Naruto shied away from him, putting the hot chocolate back on the table, feeling that he didn't deserve the hot beverage.

"I'm sorry son, don't worry I told you were safe here, now please take the chocolate back."

Ichi softly consoled, pushing the mug towards Naruto's hand. Naruto lost his voice, so he just nodded his head to tell him to keep going.

"After that day, times were low, people wanted to escape, and I thought it was much safer for my wife at the time, to get out of being a ninja. I still wanted to interact and help the people continuing to be ninjas, so I opened a bar, they can go to on their off time."

Naruto looked awed. "Wow, that's so nice!" Ichi hummed in agreement.

"If you don't mind me asking si- Ichi, what happened to your wife?" Naruto changed the title to Ichi when he got a look from the older man.

"I don't mind, it was two years after the Kyuubi, that my wife, Hana, died in labor. We were having a little girl, Rose. It's been 11 years since I've lost them. After that the bar became more and more busy."

Ichi moved from sitting on his desk, to behind it and unlocking a drawer and retrieving something from inside. Naruto was curious but he knew he didn't have the right to ask.

Ichi saw the look and passed the picture frame containing a smiling black haired girl with a huge baby bump, letting the world know a baby was on the way.

"That's Hana, two weeks before she was due." Ichi explained sadly.

"I miss her so much, after all this time." Naruto held the picture in his hands and smiled sadly.

"She really is beautiful, Ichi."

"Thank you Naruto." The room went silent, as they both said silent prayers, towards Hana and Ichi's daughter.

"Now back to how I knew it was you, while as you now know, I was a ninja, how could someone not recognize a henge? Well, I needed the help, you seemed like a nice boy, and I knew you had a reason why you were hiding yourself, and I hired you."

Naruto was quiet as he heard the explanation.

"Well, after a couple days, my curiosity had gotten the better of me…" At this, Ichi rubbed the back of his head with a small smile on his face.

"So I followed you after one of your late night shifts, when I saw it was you, I was shocked and saddened. I mean you looked so thin and young. It was sad to see a 13 year old had to work late at a bar and had to use a henge to get a job."

Ichi push the food back to Naruto who looked stunned.

"Eat my boy, so did I answer your question?" Naruto's started to eat once again and nodded his head.

"Yes, you did, thank you." The teen took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"I hope you forgive my curiosity." Ichi honestly seem to be telling the truth.

"I do. Thank you for telling me how you knew it was me." Naruto finish the food and drink in front of him and piled the dishes.

"Thank you so much for the food, it was delicious!" Naruto smiled brightly.

"Well you're welcome, so will you allow me the pleasure of giving you a paid week vacation?" Ichi gave a barking laugh as Naruto almost fell out of the chair.

"Are you sure, I mean-" Naruto looked unsure.

"I wouldn't have said that, if I didn't mean it Naruto, I would love to give you that break." Daiichi look downright happy to give Naruto a vacation, and Naruto didn't understand why.

"I guess it's okay. Thank you!" Naruto's stood up and hugged the older man.

Ichi was shocked. He wasn't expecting a hug, though he didn't hesitate to return it.

"Thank you Ichi." Naruto mumbled into the hardened chest. Ichi gave out a laugh and told Naruto to go tell Takahashi to give him two to-go plates of whatever he wanted and he dismissed him from his office, while giving Naruto his check.

Naruto had gathered the to-go plates, which Takahashi gave two more than the asked for amount. Naruto was about to ask about the extras, but he received a look instead and heard Takahashi say

"No worries man, it's fine; I want to help out as well. Now you should go home and rest. You look tired." Takahashi smiled as he made a shooing motion with his hands.

"Thank you!" The blond murmured as he made his way to the door trying not to cry at the kindness he had received.

Naruto had made it home without incident and thanked whoever was listening that nothing happened. He didn't think he could handle any more. He was already full from the meal in the office so he put the dishes into the fridge and got out a bottle of water.

He unscrewed the cap and chugged it down as Kyuubi started to rumble in his head.

'**So you ready for the next bit of training kit?' **

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" The blonde ninja smiled as today was getting better and better each passing moment.

"So what are we going to work on?" Naruto bounced up and down on his heels.

'**Well I was thinking gen jutsu.'**

The blond turned pink as he thought back to the previous training with the fox.

"Ummm Kyuu, it won't be like before, will it?" The giant furball yapped as he brought up mental pictures only increasing the embarrassment of his cub.

'**Hmmm maybe it will go even farther-'**

"Kyuu cut that out! Promise me it won't be like that." Naruto squeaked out.

'**Oh but it could be fun, I can make your beloved Kakashi do anything, like-'** Kyuubi got caught off as Naruto's nose started bleeding.

'Ahh so you are a perv.' Kyuu singsonged as Naruto grabbed a napkin and told him to submit to the promise.

'**Fine. It won't be like before.'** The blond could have sworn that there was a twinge of sadness before the world started to bubble over.

He was in a forest behind a bush. He heard twigs breaking and snapping as someone or something appeared. He heard the bell as wind swished at it from atop a hat.

Naruto looked around as Itachi was standing there, coal black eyes staring into his sparkling blue.

"Well Naruto-kun, it certainly is weird meeting you here like this." Itachi mentioned as he sat down atop of a log.

Naruto got out from the bush and sat on the opposite log. He had no idea how it got there but he chalked it up to the gen jutsu.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Naruto asked curious.

"Hmm, I guess it's because you wanted to see me?"

"But-but"

"Shouldn't you be trying to break the gen jutsu?"

"Yeah, but may I ask a question first?"

"I don't see how that may hurt, go ahead." Itachi looked towards Naruto.

"Why, why did you do it?" Naruto softly mumbled.

"Do what Naruto?" Itachi figured what Naruto was asking but wanted to prolong it as long as possible.

"Why did you kill your clan?!" The blond looked into the steel black eyes and saw sadness.

"That is for another time Naruto-kun." Naruto was about to ask what that meant when the world started bubbling over once again.

'Kyuu, what the heck!' Naruto yelled at the fox.

'**Don't look at me kit, you've ****been on the ground for 2 hours now, try asking your sensei, he's right beside you.'** The fox defended himself as Naruto sped his eyes up.

"Kakashi-sensei?" When Naruto opened his eyes, there was his sensei looking somewhat panicked.

"Oh thank Kami!" I thought something happened!"

Naruto was surprised as he was pulled up into a gentle but tight hug. When he was in Kakashi's arms he felt the silver haired man's heart beating twice the normal speed.

"Kakashi…" Naruto muffled out.

"Why did you leave so suddenly this morning?! I've been looking for you all day, I've been so worried." Kakashi still has not let Naruto out of the hug, only when Naruto tried to push away a bit, Kakashi loosened his arms but still did not let go.

"I thought you needed your sleep and I didn't belong there." Naruto look down as he felt the older man's arms tighten once again.

"Naruto, you are always welcome in my home, apartment and life. I do not care if you wake me. If anything is ever wrong I do not care what I'm doing or what time it is, I want you to come find me and tell me. OK?"

Naruto looked up for the first time into Kakashi's eyes and noticed that his hitai-ate was up and his sharingan was showing just how panicked he was when he saw Naruto on the ground.

"Okay." Naruto looked at Kakashi when he saw the mask lift upwards showing that he was smiling. Kakashi leaned down and placed his masked lips on Naruto's forehead as he stated "good." and kissed his head.

Naruto blushed as Kakashi pulled away and sat up straight.

"So, mind telling me why you were on the ground in the first place?" Kakashi had a stern look to his face when Naruto looked up and blushed harder.

"I-I was practicing gen jutsu."

"And how were you doing that?" Kakashi put his hands to his hips as they were both standing.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head laughing lightly.

"Well Kyuubi is helping me. He put me under a gen jutsu-" Naruto was cut off as Kakashi interrupted.

"It put you under a gen jutsu! Are you sure that it is safe?" Naruto steeled his eyes and looked into Kakashi's one eye as he had put his hitai-ate back into place.

"Yes, I am totally 150% sure he is safe and not harmful."

"I believe you, but from now on when you're training with him, may I join as well? I would be able to teach you as well."

Kakashi looked at Naruto trying to predict his words, he can already hear the 'no' forming.

"Is it okay, Kyuu?" Naruto asked aloud.

'**Well I guess that's fine, and hey it you gives extra time to be with him and after all the training…you would be tired…an****d want**** to take a shower and he would-'** the furball stopped mid-sentence and Naruto blushed deep red and yelled

"OK that's enough! Kakashi-sensei you can join us if you want." Naruto looked away, as Kakashi's eyes flashed with happiness and smiled.

Kakashi noticed the blush and smirked as he went closer and hugged the blonde.

Naruto's blushing deepened and Kakashi thought he would pass out though Naruto slowly turned his normal color once again.

"It's pretty late, would you like me to leave, so you can get ready for bed." Kakashi eye smiled as he saw multiple emotions cross the youngers face.

Naruto looked towards the door and his bedroom.

"I am kinda tired."

"Okay, in two days we have another mission, but we're still on break until then, would you like to train tomorrow?" Kakashi eye smiled gently at Naruto as they were both walking towards the front door.

"Sure! That would be awesome!" Kakashi chuckled as Naruto didn't pay attention to the words before the offer to train.

"Well, goodnight Naru-chan." Naruto opened the door for Kakashi.

"Goodnight kaka-" The younger couldn't finish as he felt pressure against his lips. 'Is Kakashi...kissing me?!'

Naruto thought as more pressure was added. Naruto didn't even notice Kakashi had pulled down his mask before the kiss, but he did not care as the moment ticked by.

The blonde had never really kissed anyone before, besides the day at the academy with Sasuke, but it seemed his body already knew what to do as he applied an equal amount of force and parted his lips after he felt the sensation of his sensei's tongue lick Naruto's lower lip.

It soon began a tongue war as the two danced around for dominance until Kakashi won. Kakashi's hands had grabbed the back of the mop of Blonde hair and cupped his cheek.

They both stopped the kiss as they needed to breathe. The silver haired jounin let go of Naruto's head but stayed adamantly caressing his cheek. The blonde's face was flushed and was surprised when he opened his eyes, not knowing when he had closed them.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the one thing that had eluded him all these years...his sensei's face.

And it was gorgeous, he couldn't believe it. His sensei was beautiful.

Both hearts were beating fast, "You know, you're the first one I let see my face on purpose." Kakashi smiled, as Naruto blushed at the words.

"You've been blushing an awful lot...I wonder why it could be..." Kakashi smirked and laughed quietly aware of the time, and not wanting to disturb other peoples sleep.

"Goodnight Kakashi..." Naruto looked towards the ground missing the feel of the kiss.

"Night again Naruto. Sweet dreams." Kakashi pecked the blonde on the cheek with his mask back in place.

Naruto closed the door and was in a daze as he got ready for bed, his warm, cozy blankets calling his name.

Kakashi was walking back to his own apartment and fretting over what he had done. 'I can't believe I did that! He was my sensei's son! And my student...and so much fucking younger than me..."

Kakashi was depressing himself more and more by the time he had reached his apartments door.

"I don't know what to do anymore..." The silver haired jounin saw flashes out of the corner of his eye and turned to see the intruding lights.

"Hmmmm, oh it's the bar, well I guess one drink won't be so bad." Kakashi reasoned out loud.

He walked for a bit down the road, and came across a flashy bar with bright lights, with a board giving off the nights specials. The retired anbu went to a table near the back, away from the lights and ordered a scotch and a second one on the rocks as the thoughts of what had taken place infiltrated and took over his mind.

"I really don't know what I'm doing, do I?" Kakashi wallowed as he received his drinks and ordered 5 more, drinking the first two in seconds.

"I wish I had some kind of a sign to help me." Kakashi drank the four drinks and was currently working on the fifth, when he saw the sign he was hoping for, though he prayed that it wasn't his drunken mind messing with him.

At the table across from his was the great toad sannin, Jiraiya.

Kakashi got up and went towards the table not showing how many drinks he had though anyone with some common sense could tell he was drunk.

"Jiraiya, is that you?" The toad sannin turned from the three women by his side and took a look at the distraught and disoriented man before him.

"Hmmm oh well, who do we have here, it's the kid all grown up. Minato's student Kakashi. How are ya' kid?"

"I need to talk to you."

Jiraiya shooed the women away when he saw how torn up the young ninja was.

"Okay kid, you have my full attention. What's wrong?"

Kakashi started talking and poured out all the feelings and emotions he was having, the things he did, wanted to do, and his fears and Jiraiya listened to the young, confused man, all the while thinking how hard the young kids lives are and how old he has gotten, reminiscing on how he had visited the young genin team and Kakashi was stubborn, proud, and distant, never asking for help.

What he saw before him was saddening. The Kakashi he knew had changed and for that he was glad. He liked to see that Kakashi had grown enough to see that it was okay to ask for help or advice, that he wasn't alone and that he was happy to help, and if that meant staying with the man in his time of need all night, then so be it.

Jiraiya stayed by the kid's side all night long, as Kakashi looked for the father figure and advice he always had wanted.

Naruto was getting ready for bed and was still dazed from the kiss.

"Kyuu, why, why did he kiss me? I'm just me! A monster." Naruto had tears cascading down his cheeks not making sense of it all.

'**Kit, ****it's**** because he loves you. There are always obstacles to overcome ****but he truly does care for you.'**

Naruto got into bed; tears still falling in the light moonlight, Naruto cocooning himself into the blankets letting the darkness of the room take over.

"But, is it wrong?" the genin whispered aloud.

'**Is what wrong kit?'** Kyuubi's voice a soft rumble as he replied, trying to reassure and calm his kit.

"To love him back." Naruto softly replied afraid to make his words become real.

**'Oh Kit, it isn't wrong at all. Love is love no matter what. He loves you with all his heart and you reciprocate. It doesn't matter that you are two men. You can't let barriers keep you from the person you love. You understand k****it?'**

Naruto stopped crying throughout the explanation and nodded his head while mumbling his agreement.

**'You'll need to sleep kit, I feel tomorrow will be an eventful day.'**

Naruto yawned as he listened to his parental figure.

"Night Kyuu..." Naruto mumbled drifting off to sleep.

**'Night Cub.'** Kyuubi kept watch, keeping nightmares aware for the night as he watched over his pup**.**

**'It really will be a long day tomorrow.'** The giant foxes voice came in a rumbling purr foreshadowing of what is to come.

**'Awww young**** love, the surprises that can happen.'**

* * *

AN Note:

Hey guys! Sorry for this taking forever….I hope you didn't forget me! T_T Well life has been taken over. I'm now in college working towards a Psych degree, so I can become a social worker. So I am sorry for not updating. But this extra extra long chapter should be a nice present for forgiveness~! XD I'm even starting the next chapter, though I can't promise it will be up sometime this month, though I will try. What I have learned is that I will finish the stories before publishing them…that said, I have other stories in the work as well, and hope to see you guys enjoy them. ^/_\^ Well happy days should be coming as I grow as a writer. If you see any typos please alert me! I want to learn, and this chapter is unbetaed as I wanted to get this to you guys as soon as I could! I hope you review, telling me that you guys are still out there, and what you liked or hated. I am trying to learn the ways of fanfiction~! 3 Well I'll see you guys hopefully soon!

I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have so far…..no worries there will be more updates…..who doesn't like torturing our poor little Naru-chan~! So this story isn't finished just yet! It's just getting to the good part!

Be safe guys!

~Ninjapirate101

P.S.

The temp. AN Note has now been abolished!


End file.
